Betrayel out of love
by devils.own
Summary: everybody is alive, but not happy. twisted pranks of saton and god take place and in the end, she hurts them both. The question is, Who Will Die In The End?
1. interlude

**a/n: first fanfiction ever and I hope you guys love the interlude that I have decided to begin the story with**

Hope it is not too confusing. Everything will get clear in the next chapters

**Interlude: betrayel **

How could everything end up this way?

He wasn't supposed to find out, he wasn't even supposed to be alive. Neither was he, he should have died the same day. But by some twisted faith, or prank from God or Satan they were alive.

If she had just blown his head of when she had the chance, none of this would have happened.

She sat in the hangar, smoking her cigarette while she tried not to cry. Her whole life was a complete mess.

When he found them, naked in bed, he freaked. She tried to hold him back so her lover could escape. He was angry for that and ignored her completely once they got back to their steel home. He had furiously retreated to his room while she stayed in the hangar to avoid Jet.

She had no need at explaining everything. No need to talk, no need to see anyone. She just wanted to be alone to think. Think what she would do now, should she go to him again? Or should she stay here and talk things over with him.

No! he will come here, and kill him. If she went to him and plead not to kill him, would he listen? Would he even listen to the other things she had to say? He told her he loved her, even when she didn't tell him he loved her. She fucked him, he made love to her. She had hurt him, even though she always wanted to kill him she felt guilty for hurting him. She had hurt the both of them, betrayed them.

She was no better than the one she had always cursed.

* * *

She awakened to the sound of her communicator ringing. Keeping her eyes closed she searched for the device and kept it close to her ear as she answered.

"hello?" her sleepy voice murmured, hoping the person on the other side had heard it.

" hello miss Valentine."

Her eyes opened and immediately widened in shock, the cold voice that she had not heard in a long time echoed through her mind, it made chills run up and down her spine.

"V…Vicious!" she could barely let the name roll off her lips

" who else?" Another chill went down her spine and she sat straight up in her bed.

"Y..you are dead! You died!" she screamed

"well as you can hear miss Valentine… I'm very much alive." a deep and cold chuckle was heard from his side.

"alive, as in the opposite of our dear Spike."

"NO! you son of a bitch! I'll kill you once I find you!"

"well, let me make that a lot easier for you…. I'm in the Holy Heart Clinic of Mars. Room 420. Hope you'll stop by."

She opened her mouth to speak but before she could even make a sound he had ended the conversation. Her blood was boiling, not thinking straight she jumped out of bed, ignoring the tears that were stinging behind her eyes, and got in her skimpy yellow outfit. She took her gun and sprinted out the door.

"Oi! Faye! What's the rush!"

She ignored him and continued her way towards the hangar where she activated her red tail and flew off.

" what is she up to?"

Once arrived at the hospital she took her gun out its hiding place and stepped in the building.

"miss, miss!"

"back off!" she screamed pointing her gun at the young nurse behind the reception desk.

She sprinted up the stairs and up to the fourth floor, not noticing the security guards in pursuit. Franticly she searched for room 420, keeping her gun close at her side, he was going to die, forgot this time.

_416, 418... 420! _

She stormed in and aimed the gun at his head. He looked up and smirked.

" missed me?"

"die!" she screamed and pulled the trigger. No bang, just a click that notified there was no bullet. She pulled again, again and again. No bullets, not one bullet was fired.

She kept pulling the trigger, aimed at his head. Normally he would laugh at her for being so weak. But even now, he didn't understand why she kept pulling the trigger, why she kept standing there with hatred in her eyes, why the gun was still aimed at his head. She stood there just the same as the moment she came in : Ready to Kill.

Not even minding that there were no bullets, it didn't beat her down. It was almost like it gave her more strength

"get her!"

She was grabbed from behind, two pair of arms took a hold of hers and pinned her to the ground. They forced her to let go of the weapon.

"you have the right to remain silence….."

**a/n: that was it for now**

Don't forget to review. Next chapter will be out soon I hope


	2. drown it all away

**a/n: no reviews? Well I don't blame you. But I hope in progress you will review**

**Disclaimer: not mine. I forgot this last time right? Sorry!**

**Drown it all away**

_Their bodies moved up and down against each other. Their hand trying to find a good spot to let them rest for a minute, but now they went from hair to back, from breast to ass. Their tongues battling each other, rubbing against one another, saliva mixing. Finally their hand found a resting place, her hands, her nails dug tinny moon shaped holes in his back as his hands were placed on her hips, massaging them while he softly, carefully penetrated inside of her. His member was thick, swollen and felt like it was to big for the small opening. But he didn't mind hurting her, she didn't mind that he was hurting her. The pain was a pain that she had been searching, it was a good pain to ease her mind, to empty everything. From her mind to her heart. Every time he moved inside of her he made little things fleet from her heart, till only a shell was left. He numbed her and that was a reason why she came back, every day and almost every night._

_He made her forget, the pain and the sickening feeling he gave her… made her forget._

* * *

The police had taken her to the little office they had on the first floor.

"are you going to tell us what you were going to do with the gun?"

"why were you trying to shoot him!"

They screamed at her but she just sat there, staring into space, they had slapped her in the face, kicked her in the shins, they even tried to spook her, to provoke her by calling her names by touching her breasts, but to none she reacted.

"what's wrong with her?"

They just looked at her for a moment, and then they whispered to each other.

"can I have my phone call?"

The officers literally jumped at the sound of her voice. With wide eyes they looked at her, one scratching the top of his head with his index finger.

"what are you looking at? I want my damn phone call!"

The men in police uniform did as she asked, well more demanded and gave them her communicator. She gladly took it and pressed speed dial. It lasted a minute or two before anybody answered.

"yeah?"

"hi, it's Faye…could you come and pick me up? I'm in the Holy Heart Clinic of Mars, second door to the right on the first floor, o yeah, can you bring some cash to bale me out? That would be most pleasant." she said this, gave him a little smile and then hung up. She knew she had probably left him speechless and she knew he probably wouldn't come to bale her out.

Their relationship had weekend over the past 2 years. Yes, it had been this long, the fact that only now she had received a call from a living and breathing Vicious was probably the cause of the cryogenic sleep they had put him in. At least that is what she thought. she knew that doctors used the cryogenic sleep more and more these days, just because they were to lazy to operate or they were just too busy. I other words, he was in a cryogenic sleep and they had just recently got him out. She hoped it was only that.

But now she sat there, in the second room on the right on the first floor, waiting for jet to come and bale her out. He would never come. If she knew this why had she called him in the first place? 'cause she had nobody else to come for her. Pretty pathetic no? a grown woman and the only friend, if she could even call jet this way, was a balding man with no money, a rusty ship to call his home and most of all he was a bounty hunter. She should try and talk to jet again, be close to him as in the first two months after Spikes dead. It's not like they talked, she was just there, she was there when he silently asked her to be there, and he was there for her when she silently asked him to be there for her. She would never, ever ask him out loud to be there for her. She would never ask him for anything out loud if it involved her well-being, her personal matters, her feelings. For money or food or shelter, she would ask him immediately but to ask him if he would be a father for her… she would never ask him.

She silently waited and tried to remember the time with Jet for the past 2 years. The only times she remembered where the first two months and the times after that when she was sober or around him. Ashamed she had to admit that those times were rare times and times that only occurred once or twice a month. Yes, she was ashamed. Only now she knew that she had hurt Jet and now, for this moment she dared to say she cared. But this would probably be the last time today, after these newfound thoughts she had to get a drink and she knew, one drink would not be enough.

"Faye?"

"o hey Jet. Bale me out will ya?"

"why should I?"

"because you're my friend."

"really?"

She sighed, he wanted to here her say it, how hard it even was to let those words come out of her mouth she had to say them.

"Jet, look I'm sorry I've been such a jerk towards you, it was inconsiderate of me to not think of your feelings and I promise you I will explain my behaviour towards you later, much later. But for now I can only ask you to be a friend and to bale me out, I will explain this situation much later. So to make a long story short I'm sorry." Jet looked at her, mused by this. He wondered how long she had studied this little drama act she had put on.

"now get me the hell out of here!"

"are you going to drink when we're back?"

"probably"

"promise me you won't drink and I will bale you out."

She groaned and muttered the words yeah yeah.

Guess she wouldn't be drowning it all away tonight

**a/n: **please make a review, flame me if you must.


End file.
